Unlucky No7
by creativedamage
Summary: Shion was destined to be unlucky. It was inevitable from the day he was born. So when he opened the window to find a violent criminal, he figures it was just a matter of fate. But sometimes fate works in strange ways.


**On September 7th, A window was opened, and the nightmare began.**

**Shion was destined to be unlucky. This was inevitable from the day he was born. The reason? The biggest day of his life was on the 7th. The unluckiest day of every month. Had he been born only a few hours earlier, maybe his life would have turned out how he expected it to. Everything could have been perfect. And for the first twelve years of his life, He had proved the dreaded birthday meaningless. He had been born in a "perfect" city, with an incredibly superior brain, and a mother who loved him. He even had a potential girlfriend that he cared greatly for. There were only two problems; one was an all too curious and rebellious mind, and the other was a certain male with a strange name who came into his life, seemingly just to prove those dreaded thoughts true. **

**Nezumi had always been fond of the seventh. Well, at least fonder than any other day of the month. The citizens of number six hated the day. He had a habit of smiling when he thought of their misery. The 7th of september became a day of hope for rat, when he escaped from the "correctional facility" and had a slight chance of survival. For about five minutes, Rat had been free for the first time. That is, until a bullet grazed his shoulder. That was when his world started crumbling around him. Was this the fate that was meant for him? Living a life of torture then to be free for a short time, just so that he could die in such a pathetic way? He refused to accept that. Today was the 7th dammit, and that was supposed to be a day of hope for him. That's what it would be, no matter what what was thrown at him. Until he saw it, an open window, with a boy screaming out of it. The rat smiled slightly, realizing that today was his lucky day, because he would live.**

**Shion never expected a stranger to come through his window, especially a violent stranger. But today was the 7th. Something horrible was bound to happen, so he just made the best of it. "Would you like me to treat your wounds?" he questioned. At least he would finally get to experience something in the field of medicine. **

**That night they slept in the same bed, hands intertwined. And when Shion awoke, the rat was gone.**

**Four years later, now living a much less luxurious life after harbouring the V.C., he couldn't help but look back on that day and smile. His birthday had proved itself to be unlucky after all, but Shion felt as though the proof had been beautiful. It ruined his life, and he didn't regret it for a second. No matter how many times he could go back to that day, he wouldn't change a thing. Besides, after that birthday he still had a mother who loved him, an incredibly superior brain, and a potential girlfriend who he cared for very much. His brain wasn't as useful after that incident, but at least he still had the people he cared for. **

**Safu was leaving. Not forever, but long enough. Two years was a long time, and it seemed even longer when he decided to refuse her proposal for sex. Although he promised to accept after the two years, he couldn't help but feel as though that this was another item taken off of his list. At least he still had a mother who loved him. But he couldn't help but tie his almost automatic rejection to the proposal to the rat he met on that dreaded September 7th. **

**When Nezumi heard Shion's response to the (hilarious may he add) question, he couldn't help but make a comment, whether shion heard it or not. "You're as simple as ever" he commented through the robotic rodent before making it scurry off. **

**Shion chased after the rodent quickly, without further comment to Safu. Although he felt somewhat guilty for the gesture, he knew that voice. It belonged to the man who had stripped down his list of privileges, the man who had been stuck in his mind for four years. The chase proved to be useless, so he reluctantly went home. Knowing fully well in his mind that he had truly heard that familiar voice. After apologizing to Safu, he went to sleep, Pondering what it could mean.**

**He found out what it meant soon. After seeing a man die almost instantly from a parasitic bee and being detained, he had a feeling Rat had known something bad would happen. He felt almost selfish for it, but he silently prayed that he would see Nezumi again before losing his freedom. As it turned out, his wish came true, as he saw a hooded figure swiftly attack all of the officers and steal their car. **

**Nezumi hadn't a clue as to what was happening, and frankly he didn't care. But Shion was in trouble. At the very least, he had to pay back the favor from all those years ago. When he finally had an opportunity, of course he took it. Helping Shion escape was not even that difficult, which worried him. Being difficult had always been the specialty of no.6 after all. So he made it difficult, and in the midst of all the chaos Rat barely caught a glance at the grown up Shion. But when he did, he couldn't help but comment. "Have you eaten? you're just skin and bones. I bet you're too embarrassed to get naked in front of your lover." At this shion didn't even blush, he just laughed it off. Four years later this boy was still as clueless as ever.**

**"****Its not like you've seen me naked," shion replied.**

**"****And if I have?" Nezumi said with a cocky smirk,**

**"****You've been watching over me haven't you?"**

**"****what are you talking about,"**

**"****don't play dumb with me, you knew I was in trouble didn't you, how else would you show up exactly when I needed help?"**

**Nezumi smirked, and held up a life like mouse as he responded, "with this." **

**Shion looked in amazement, but before he could comment he found himself wrapped in Nezumi's cloak, rolling down a hill.**

**In the short weeks he spent in the West district with Nezumi, Shion learned more than he had in a lifetime in the city. **

**So much that he started believing they would be able to save Safu without sacrifice. **

**And he learned more in those few hours in the facilities than in all the weeks he spent in the west district.**

**They hurt nezumi. ****_They hurt Nezumi. _******THEY HURT NEZUMI!****

**Shion quickly took the nearest gun, and shot. He didn't even struggle. Nezumi's eyes widened, as tears began to form in his eyes. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. As he began to break down, Shion mimicked his expression. The gun dropped with a clink as Shion fell with it.**

**_No matter what happens, I don't want you to change, Shion. _****The words echoed in his mind as he thought. ****_I think I already have. _****He escaped his daze to find Nezumi sobbing. Nezumi never cried. Ever. That's when it hit him. He thought it was his fault. He ran over to his hunched figure and tried to sooth him.**

** "****It's not your fault, you didn't do anything." But the tears continued to fall. **

**Eventually they continued to the plan, that completely failed. Safu died, and Nezumi wouldn't even let him destroy the city. After finally agreeing with him on everything.**

**"****What happened to your third option? Weren't you going to destroy the wall?"**

**Shion chuckled as he remembered the rat's initial reaction to the idea. "Pretty funny right? Such wishful thinking."**

**Nezumi seemed pissed. Why would he be mad? They were his own words after all. **

**"****Serves you right! Once you have something to care for you've already lost!"**

**That's right, it was Nezumi's own philosophy. Once you find something to care for, you've already lost. At life, at everything. The thought seemed so bitter to him now. ****_If I already lost, why does it feel like I won? _****Even as that something lied dying in front of him, with him likely to follow, it still felt like everything had been worth it. All the annoyances, the trouble of saving him; all the sacrifices he made for this boy, only leading himself in a spiral of disappointments. This boy helped him realize he was still human, even if only slightly. ****_Even in death you're annoying._**

**The tears didn't spill until after the duo left, but when they did, there was no stopping them. Shion looked so peaceful, but even so, Nezumi sang as he laid to rest. He sang through his tears, until he couldn't sing anymore. Until he saw a short figure stand in front of him. ****_Safu? _****No, this wasn't Safu anymore, it was Elyrias now. She completed the song, perfectly, just as he would have, before smiling and disappearing.**

**Shion awoke. Really, he just awoke, from the dead. The boy didn't even seem fazed, as the first thing he said was "where's Safu?" Of course. Of course that was the first thing he asked.**

**_He has to be the luckiest guy in the world._**

**Instead of responding, Nezumi simply took his hand and dragged him out of the rubble, to where the wall once stood. People from across the city gathered to marvel at the sight of the broken barrier. **

**"****She probably wanted you to see this," he replied to the unspoken question, "Safu."**

**Shion stood agape just as everyone else. Before getting a chance to comprehend the situation, he saw Nezumi's figure begin to retreat. Shion grabbed his arm.**

**"****Are you leaving?"**

**"****I can't stay here, we're complete opposites. I'm a wanderer, you have to stay here, rebuild the city."**

**"****But its meaningless without you!"**

**"****Don't be selfish. "**

**"****Are you never coming back?"**

**Instead of a response, Nezumi gave him a peck on the lips, just as Shion had before.**

**"****Was that a goodbye kiss?"**

**"****A vow, reunion will come." He smiled confidently, and continued, "besides, I want to see what you make of this place."**

**And with that, his figure disappeared in the distance. Shion touched his fingers to his lips, finding confidence in the vow. **

**"****We'll meet again, I know we will."**

**Everyday after that, Shion opened his window, willing the rat to return to him. Rainy days were the worst. He often found himself screaming, or sometimes crying. **

**After a few years, his health seemed to decline. Particularly in the area where the snake shape coiled around his body. Even the advanced medicine in the city could not fix it. It was obvious to Shion that the bee spread virus had finally caught up to him. He had accomplished more than he had ever expected to, so he should have been able to embrace death, had it not been for the rat that never returned. As selfish as it may have been, Shion had hoped that Nezumi would be by his side when he died to sing him to sleep with that beautiful voice of his. Oh, how he missed that voice.**

**He gave the baby to his mother when he realized that he would be gone soon. In an attempt not to worry his mother, he claimed he just couldn't care for a baby while watching an entire city. She had a worried look in her eyes, but said nothing, for which Shion was grateful.**

**Shion's end finally came on his birthday. Although the rat was not with him, he was happy. Although he had plenty of bad memories associated with the day, they were outweighed with the good ones. The day, although it would soon be his end, had once been a new beginning. And that was enough to make him feel peaceful, even through his pain.**

**But as his soul laid to rest, he saw a blurry but familiar set of grey eyes and grey-blue hair. Shion almost didn't believe it until he heard the unmistakable voice singing the all too familiar song.**

**" ****_Kaza wa tamachii wo, sarai_**

**_hito wa kokoro wo, ubau, daichi yo_**

**_amekaze yo, ten yo hikari yo,_**

**_koko ni subete wo todomete,_**

**_koko ni subete wo todome"_**

**The words began to blur after so long, yet Shion smiled and enjoyed hearing the melodic tune. When the song ended, he felt a single tear on his cheek. Nezumi's figure was becoming less visible, and Shion kept smiling. That damn smile made Rat's heart ache. It amazed him how almost nothing could truly phase the white haired boy. It was both a blessing and a curse. Nezumi continued crying silently before whispering to what was now just a corpse "I like what you've done with the place." He then removed his hooded cloak, and put it on top of Shion as a blanket. He was really gone this time, Elyurias wouldn't bring him back again. As if he were reading Nezumi's thoughts, the dog crawled onto Shion's stomach and layed there, keeping him warm. Rat almost smiled at the sight, almost.**

**On September 7th, a window was opened, and the miracle began.**


End file.
